Who is the Man? Gokudera's Extreme Experience!
by Orihara Izaya
Summary: Gokudera would never imagine that something like that would happen. After getting shot by a strange hitman he turns into a girl. Now he has to change his dialy life, deal with the guys who are all over him and find the Hitman to change him back.
1. Ch1: The Hitman Who Came From Aboard

Hello everyon! This idea has been running through my mind for a few days. I finally decided to actually write it thanks to the support of two of my friends here. I'm not sure about the idea yet but I hope that you'll find the story intresting enough. The story is not GokuderaxOC though even though I have entered a weird OC in. I would really appreciate your comments on this, sorry for my grammar though, if there is anyone who is inresting to be a beta for the story I would be really thankful if he/she can help.

**Disclaimer;** Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

Namimori; a peaceful, beautiful place to spend a normal daily life; well, it used to be like that before certain people move there. Since then, and under everyone's noses, Namimori has been an active location for Mafia and has a great future ahead of it when it comes to this; but that's a completely different story, as Namimori is not what this story is about.

Let's focus on someone else, one of the 'certain' people who moved there; Gokudera Hayato. Gender; male, age;15, hair; grayish, eyes; green, dream; to become Vongola's boss right-hand man. Our story started about a month ago. By that time our hero was supposed to be assassinated, that peaceful evening in Namimori was when everything begun. Gokudera was loitering around the streets with a rather stiff expression on his face.

"Che... Jyundaime went to that party along with the baseball mutt. It seems that people pity Yamamoto and invite him everywhere. Like that he can approach Jyundaime and trash talk for me in order to obtain the position of the right hand man. Everything come to pieces, I knew that this mutt was planning something!"

Of course that was only Gokudera's point of view. The clear truth was that his schoolmates were afraid to invite him for three reasons; they were finding him scary, they were finding him scarier when he was holding dynamites claiming that he had to protect a Jyundaime, his Mafia boss, and they were finding him even scarier when thinking of the time he blew up a birthday cake saying that it was poisoned and he had to protect his boss, in the first and last party they invited him. On the top of that, Yamamoto wasn't the type who would trash talk anyone so, obviously, he had nothing to do with this.

"I must find a way to beat him!"

"HahahahahaHAHA-ha!"

Busy people-actually normal people-think about their problems. Candidates for the position of the right hand man of a Mafia boss worry about how to beat their rivals and strange people laugh randomly in a weird way in front of random citizens. Gokudera met one of them that time, maybe the weirdest one.

"Gokudera Hayato!"

Of course our hero wasn't used to something like this; not everyone jumps out of nowhere and points at you calling your name loudly; especially when he is someone you have never met before. In that case that weird pupil was a girl between 15-17 with blond hair and black highlights who was wearing a long grey trench coat and she was holding a gun; obviously a foreigner. Gokudera, naturally, arched an eyebrow, that girl had stood there in a challenging way and he didn't know what to think. Stalker? Crazy? Weirdo? She could be all of this if a small detail was missing; she was holding a gun and not one which could pass unnoticed; a German 'Schmeisser" MP-40. Who knows how this gun had ended in her hands.

"Just who the hell are you?" he asked.

"HahahahahaHAHA-ha! Thanks for asking! I'm Cameo Croceverda! Croceverda's awesome hitman!" she said pointing at herself.

"Ahhh... I've never heard about you..." he said. "So, just go away. I don't have time to-"

"You should know me! I'm an active member of Cosa Nostra, I even have an alias! How mean!" she claimed crossing her arms, nodding to herself.

"Then, why do you use your real name to introduce you self?" he asked pouting.

"Euh?" she exclaimed and turned nervously but then she shook her head and stood in a supposed-to-be cool way while pointing at him. That was to confuse you!" she claimed.

"Yeah right, I'm outta here," he said.

"Don't underestimate Croceverda's Hitmen! Die, Vongola's consigliere!"

Gokudera turned with his eyes wide open, ready to avoid the attack but instead of that he saw that weird hitman standing there with a frozen evil smirk on her face, probably surprised as much as him. He sweat dropped; that Hitman was pulling the trigger again and again but no bullet was coming out and with each try her smile was getting more and more nervous. She was stubbornly pulling the trigger again and again until she started panting.

"Get ready to die!" she said focusing her attention on the gun.

"Really, I'm surprised you managed to get info on my family, but are you really a Hitman? I don't waste my time for third rated assassins, especially when they are girls," he said ready to leave.

"Don't underestimate Croceverda's Hitmen! No matter what gender they are or how they eat their spaghetti!" she said surrounded by a strange aura which was making her hair waving. "Arrivederci Vongola's consigliere!"

Gokudera looked at her surprised, the Looney was ready to make a comeback. However the gun she was holding that time was rather unusual. It had barrels to both sides, something he had never seen before, and in fact, could someone use a gun like that?

"Hea-OH! I forgot! I'm prohibited to use it here!" she said and the aura vanished just like that.

"EUH?"

"Hold on, I'll chan-"

"Like I'll let you do that!" Hayato said attacking the weirdo.

That made the gun slip away from her hand and fall on the ground, but that wasn't all. That strange gun discharge and a blue glowing bullet flied directly to Hayato's chest. After that, a pink fume covered them, Gokudera assumed that it was another strange weapon; who would ever attack with pink fumes?

When the fumes finally cleared, the so-called assassin was still standing right in front of him blinking; such an audacity she had. He was ready to start yet another fight when that girl let a scream and backed off looking frightened.

"That wasn't supposed to happen you know," she mumbled. "Arriverderci Gokudera Hayato. Cameo Croceverda will return! HahahahaHAHA-ha!" she laughed with that weird way running away with her gun. "...Probably.. Or not..."

"Che... No one mess with the Vongola!" he said. "Being called consigliere wasn't bad though," he mumbled.

Finally, he was able to continue his way. That day was rather exhausting and random assassins never make a day easy. As usual, the infamous smoking bomb took out a cigarette, but when he was ready to light it up another disturb came to him; two punks he had never seen before.

"Cigarette's are not for ladies," the first said slyly.  
"You should be more careful, you'll damage your perfect skin like this," the other said wrapping his hand around Hayato's waist.

Gokudera's blood started boiling, the last he needed was men hitting on him and insulting him by calling him a lady. Without a second thought -as always- he took out his dynamites grunting, but those fools just smiled.

"These are dangerous things for a girl," the first said leaning down. "What about y-"

"Who did you can girl? DIE!" he barked.

Few minutes later, when the fumes finally cleared those two guys were on the ground uttery beaten by the explosion and Gokudera was standing over them taking deep breaths. He had to calm down, loosing his cool wasn't an option. He had to train his self to stay calm if he wanted to beat Yamamoto on that. Hoping that no one else would block his way he put his hands into his pockets, took a big breath and started walking again. His nerves and mood were in bad condition yet again, maybe worse than they were before he met that hitman.

"Hn. Nobody calls Gokudera Hayato a girl! I, Gokudera Hayato, am a growing-up, powerful, trustful..." he started, flattering his own self, and he finally looked into a glass to take the whole picture. "GIRL?"

His voice echoed into the streets drawing the attention of many people who were just passing by... But that was only the beginning...

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first part. More chapters will come as soon as possible,_

_XxKaiserxX_


	2. Ch2: I turned into what?

_**It's been a while. Thanks for keeping up with the story. I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling again. Your reviews will be well-accepted, I'd like your critisism.**_

I hope you enjoy the story,  
XxKaiserxX

* * *

"You must be kiddin' me! You **must** be kidding me!"

Gokudera looked at his reflection completely freaked out. Not only his hair had grown longer the latest few minutes but his body structure had changed as well. Somehow his shoulder height had changed and there was something different on his chest.

This can't be happening!" he said touching his chest. "AAAH! I HAVE BREASTS!" he said out loud drawing the attention of those who were passing by.

People looked at him blinking, some of them even chuckled. Hayato flushed and hid his self to the nearest narrow paved street panting. His quickly looked into his pants sweating and then the shock came.

"AH! Little Goku is missing!" he cried shuffling his own hair. "This has to be an illusion...or a really bad joke! Or…OR! THAT KLUTZ! She hit me with that thing!"

Surprisingly Gokudera accepted the fact that it wasn't an illusion, that things didn't look good and that he had to do something fast, yet he didn't know what to do since he had no information on that hitman. It was embarassing to be outside and walk in public in that form. Maybe he should take a taxi home. His mouth hanged though when he realised he had no pocket money left and his cigarettes fell from his hand. How was he supposed to become a right hand man like that? It was completely against the image he had managed to build.

"Why?" he cried touching his face. "Why me of all people? Why I must be the one who gets shot with these weird bullets?"

At least he should be thankful that they weren't real bullets...

"Okay...I'll try to calm down; it's not like it'll happen anything worse than this," he said getting out to the main street again. "It was a special bullet so the effect will fade in few minutes...no need to worry...ARGG! I'LL KILL THIS HITMAN! JUST WAIT AND SEE! WHEN SHE F-"  
"Are you okay?"

Gokudera tensed, he could recognize that voice very well. It was the baseball mutt, the last person he wanted to see that moment. Hayato turned smiling nervously; he had caught him in the most embarrassing moment he could find. After that rumors about him cross-dressing would be speared around and his career as a Mafioso would end. Maybe he should kill him to kill the secret safe, but then again what would Tenth say about that?

"Ya-ya-yama-mo-to..."

"Oh? You know my name? I'm surprised. Have we met before?" he asked. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

"Do you think that's funny? Cuz it's not! It's not funny at all!" Gokudera snapped grabbing Yamamoto roughly.

Gokudera's nerves were in a really ban condition and Yamamoto wasn't helping. That was the definition of bad timing.

"No, you really look familiar to me!"

"That's because I'm Gokudera you morron!" he said jumbing on him shaking Yamamoto hard.

"I see!" he said with enthusiasm. "You're Hayato's relative! No wonder you look alike!" he added giving him a big smile.

Gokudera finally stopped shaking him, panting. A pause followed. Hayato looked at him blinking for a moment confused while Yamamoto was still smiling. He was lucky that Yamamoto wasn't the brightest middle schooler in the world but the fact that he was so dump sometimes was still getting on his nerves.

"Stop being so stupid!" Hayato shouted shaking Yammoto again.

"Hahaha! You're funny! I like you!" Yamamoto said between laughs.

"That's not funny you fool!"

"Ahahahaha... cute..."

"Euh?" Hayato exclaimed.

"Ah! As you already know my name can you tell me yours too?" Yamamoto cheerfully asked.  
"AHHH?"

'He is really an idiot, this baseball freak. Not only he doesn't get the situation but he will also be late for the party letting Tenth alone. This will be the perfect change for anyone with bad intentions to hurt our boss! How irresponsible! Fooling around with girls while Tneth may be in dan-...Wait a minute! I can't start thinking of me as a girl now!' Hayato thought shuffling his hair again.

"Oh? Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm fine!" Hayato snapped. "I have to go! You go and protect the boss!" Hayato commanded and then he ran away letting Yamamoto behind.

"Oh?" Yamamoto blinked. "What a shy girl," he said and smiled. "And she likes playing Mafia too... That's cute..."

After leaving Yamamoto behind Gokudera took the route to Sawada's residence where he could find the only one who would be able to help him; Reborn! The ace hitman of Vongola had info and knowledge about everything; especially when it was considering Mafia.

"Oh!" Tsuna's mother answered the door and faced a really impatient Gokudera, or better, his female edition.

"I'm sorry can I see Reborn-san please? It's an emergency!"

"Of course! Reborn's friends are our friends too."

"I'm sorry to intrude!" Gokudera said taking off his shoes.

"Reborn is upstairs," she said smiling. "But, you must be Bianci's and Hayato's sister right?" she asked.

"Ahhh...Something like that," Hayato said smiling nervously.

"You're such a cute family."

"Ah, I g- I guess...Excuse me now," he said bowing and run upstairs.

"REBORN-SAN!" he called and opened the door without knocking.

The time Gokudera stepped into the room a bullet passed right next of his face. Hayato froze to his position while Reborn blew away the fumes which coming out of this gun. That was close for the young mafioso.

"The next time you'll interrupt me tea-time like this, you know where I'm going to aim," Reborn said.

"Re-reborn-san...You...You have to help me!" Gokudera said falling on his knees.

"Why should I do that? I can't see a reason," Reborn replied.

"What? Reborn-san look at me! I turned into a woman because of a stupid hitman!"

"Oh...Is that so?" Reborn asked rubbing his gun with a cloth.

Hayato looked at him puzzled; how could he be that calm when something like that had happened? So the Storm Guardian bowed in a desperate attempt to convince Reborn to help him. He had no other choice, or more like he had to choice the best choice he had fast and turn back to normal.

"I need your help Reborn-san! You, of all people, are the only one who can help me. I have to return back to my normal gender in order to support Vongola!"

"I understand," Reborn said.

'Really Reborn-san?"

Hayato looked up with sparkling eyes lacing his hands. Reborn would make it smile and he would be able to return back to being a boy...

"But I can't help you."

Or that was what he was thinking. It took Hayato a few moments before he realizes Reborn's words and turn dumfound to look at the tiny Hitman. If Reborn couldn't help then who could. It was like Reborn admited in an indirect way that Hayato was doomed to stay in that form forever.

"It's obviously a work of a Hitman so he is the only one who knows how to negate the effect. We, hitmen prefer to keep our secrets for ourselves. How unfortunate, it seems to be a permanent effect."

"WHAT?" Hayato cried. "But Reborn-san, you have the power to help me! That Hitman said that she belongs to Cro...Crove-Coro-Cro-something-da? Family. I'm sure you have info on her and you surely know the family!"

"Croceverdas usually keep a low profile after the conflicts they had with the police, so they would never attack Vongola for no reason. I'm surprised that they targeted someone like you."

"How cruel," Hayato said lowering his head.

"See the bright side, you can still get married to a Mafia member and become Vongola," Reborn said.

"Why should I do that? That girl who looks like Mukuro didn't!"

"Well, we could ask Mukuro to live through you then," Reborn said.

"You could say that in a simpler way; I get your point," Hayato said feeling sick with the idea.

"Don't worry, we can do something."

"Really Reborn-san? What is it? I'll do it right away!"

"We can take revenge on that Hitman by killing him/her" Reborn claimed.

"But then I won't be able to turn into a guy again!"

"That's minor details."

"REBORN-SAN!"

"Anyway, let's wait for Tsuna to come. He won't be late; like the klutz he is, he will mess up everything and leave the party like a wet cat."

"That's because Yamamoto doesn't protect boss from those who want to humiliate him! I, Gokudera Hayato, would protect Tenth by any means like a great right-hand-man would do!"

"Say that when youl return into yourself again," Reborn said and Hayato lowered his head. "At least Yamamoto wasn't hit by a random Hitman."

"It was a coincidence!" Hayato cried.

Not after a long time Vongola's 10th generation boss, who happened to be a middle-schooler with lack of physical power, entered into his home. The party had turned to be a disaster for him. He had split his juice, stripped while dancing and choke when Yamamoto told him that he had met a new sibling of Gokudera drawing everyone's attention. Of course it was better than the other times but he could stand being laught at because the juice had fallen on that specific spot making look like he had peed his self. Sawada Tsunayoshi climbed up the stairs exhausted from running away with only one desire; change and go to sleep.

"That's all for today," he said and opened the door of his room.

However his plan was ruined as Reborn wasn't alone in the room but he was accompanied by a girl. Tsuna looked inside surprised and then he turned to Reborn.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt," he said startled and turned to leave.

"Don't mind Tsuna," Reborn said.

"Huh," Tsuna said and closet the door behind him. "That..." Tsuna paused realizing what he had done and the he forced the door open. "Hey! That's my room! I shouldn't apologize for entering here!" he cried.

"Te-Teeenth!" Hayato cried.  
"Ahhhhh"

Tsuna looked down with his smile frozen on his lips. There was only one person who was insisting to call him that way. The fem-Hayato looked up n tears, trying to find support. Tsuna smiled nervously; after taking a better look at 'her' the sensation he felt before turned to be weird.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked; that girl had to be Gokudera's sibling.

"Tsuna actually that's Gokudera himself." Reborn said.

"Tenth, you will help me right?" Hayato asked with a puppy-looking face looking at Tsna with sparkling eyes.

"AHHHHH!" Tsuna screamed pushing Gokudera away. "Don't touch me-don't touch me-don't me!"

"Te-Te-te-teeenth!"

"Is that supposed to be funny? Reborn! Why did you make Gokudera dress like that?" Tsuna asked puzzled.

"I didn't," Reborn defended himself. "He came to me like that. He said that he thinks that it suits him."

"Gokudera!"

"Tenth, this is not what it sounds to be!" Hayato said forming an x with his hands. "And I didn't say something like that!"

"WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE?"

"THEY TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!"

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE THIS?"

Hayato fell on his knees again. The boss himself wasn't trusting his words meant that he had failed to make him believe in him; his dream to become a right-hand man seemed to break.

"Tenth, someone shot me, though it's hard to say that, with a special bullet today and I was turned into a girl."

"Gokudera that's crazy! Reborn I'm not going to buy this! Not this time!"

"It's true, Tenth! It's not like I like it myself!" Gokudera said with a puzzled look. "Look! I even have breasts!" he said emphasizing the last word lifting up his shirt.

'AH! AH! HIDE THEM! HIDE THEM!" Tsuna cried panicked, forcing Gokudera to put the shirt properly on him, looking away the same time. "I can't see-I can't see..."

"Tsuna, you're going to be a Mafia boss, you have to feel comfortable with the ladies. This should be normal for you," Reborn told him.

"I'm 14-years-old for God's shake! AND YOU'RE ONLY ONE-YEAR-OLD! How can you say such a thing!"

"Tenth!"

"AHHH! GIVE ME A BREAK! THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM! A REALLY BAD DREAM! A NIGHTMARE INDEED!"

"I'm sorry Tenth," Gokudera said bowing. "I didn't mean to trouble you like this!"

"Nah! Stop this!" Tsuna said trying to make him stop bowing again and again. "I have to calm down. Reborn! You know about this stuff! Tell us how to negate the effect!"

"Apparently I don't know."

"You always know!"

"That's true, but not this time. After all, special weapons are supposed to be TOP secret."

"But...how can we let him stay like this? Maybe we could try to make him look more manly," Tsuna suggested letting his self fall on his bed.

"Don't worry," Reborn said jumping on the bed. "It's not that bad. We can tell everyone th-"  
"NO!"

Gokudera's protest drew the attention of the other two. The unfortunate Mafioso turned his face away to hide his nervousness. If that was going to run into public his career as a Mafioso would be practically destroyed; or at least the career he hought he had.

"I beg you Juundaime, cover this for me!" he said bowing and a pause followed.

"Ah," Tsuna sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. "Reborn what are we going to do about school?"

"We can say that Hayato returned to Italy for a while and his twin sister came into his place."

"Good idea Reborn!" Tsuna praised.

"I'll be able to protect Juundaime this way too!" Hayato cheered raising his fist.

"WAIT GOKUDERA-KUN! You have to act more like a woman you know. Try to...Look and act sweetly or something..."

"YOSH! I'LL DO MY BEST JUUNDAIME!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tsuna said in despair.

"Thank you, Tenth!" Hayato said thankfully ready to hug Tsuna.

"Try to be less spontaneous as well!" Tsuna said pushing him away.

"Tsuna, treating ladies with care is a main rule in Mafia."

"THE LADIES! NOT GOKUDERA!"

The time Tsuna finished his words the door of his room opened slowly. Tsuna looked nervously at the doorway but he calmed down a bit when he saw that it was just Bianci; she was Hayato's sister after all.

"ANIKI!"

Hayato feel on the floor touching his stomach. Boy or girl, the memories of his bad experience with Bianci's cooking wouldn't let him face his sister.

"Bianci! You know you can len-" Tsuna cut his words and blinked when he saw Bianci lifting Hayato from his collarbone. "Euh? Bianci-san? What ar-AAAHHHH!"

Tsuna screamed and grabbed his hair when saw Bianci shaking Gokudera hard holding a plate with poison cooking on her left hand.

"Who are you to claim that you're our sibling? I won't let you have Hayato or Reborn! I'm Hayato's only sister and mama said that you wanted to see my loved one!"

"AHHH! SHE DIDN'T RECOGNIZE HIM AT ALL!" Tsuna cried.

"Aniki," Hayato hardly called with his eyes rolled. 'Let go."

"TAKE THIS!" she said throwing tha plate on Hayato's face. "STAY AWAY FOM HAYATO!"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna called kneeling next to Gokudera.

"Hn. What a weakling," Bianci said. "You can't mess with my family or love and stay unpunished," she added leaving the room.

"Don't worry, Gokudera is used to Bianci's food. He'll live."

"How is that supposed to be comforting?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm thowy..." Hayato said.

"Ah...This is not going to be easy," Tsuna concluded getting more and more in despair.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the part. I'll update as soon as I have the next part ready.**_

_**Thanks again bows**_


	3. Ch3: Gokudera Haruhi?

**_Hi there everyone! One more day and it's Xmas! Kurot-chan is bussy. I don't wanna bug her with the beta thing but I just felt like updating before Xmas. Is that okay? I hope I didn't offend you! I'll replace the content whenever you find the time and the mood to beta it! I promise! So, sorry for my grammar and spelling...I made a last check before I post it . I hope it won't be that awful._**

**_I'd appreciate your comments! Of course the story has only 3 Chapters but I hope that you enjoy her so far! More has to come. Merry Christmas everyone! (You, who have white Christmas right now...I have only four words for you! _****_I REALLY ENVY YOU!)_**

* * *

Tsuna was, nervously, tapping his fingers on his desk. Gokudera was going to make his first appearance as a girl in front of the whole class. Reborn had said that he would take care of everything, but that was what worried Tsuna the most. Whenever Reborn was taking care of something Tsuna was ending into big troubles.

"Ciaossu!"

A familiar voice snapped Tsuna out of his horrible thoughts to make him face an ever more horrible reality. Gokudera was standing right next to the teachers' desk, while Reborn himself was standing on it. Tsuna's eyes rolled and he placed his hand on his head as panic consumed him, once again.

"It's that replacement teacher again."

"That's no good, no good at all."

"Huh, he'll try something weird again."

"I'm here to present you your new classmate, Gokudera Haruhi," Reborn said.  
"My nam-" Gokudera was ready to complain but a kick, right in his face, stopped him.

"Ni-nice to meet you," Hayato said bowing, with an unhappy look on his face.

"I'll take my leave now, your sensei will be here in a while, you better be nice kids," he said with a smirk which made chills run down everyone's spines.

In spite of that, when Reborn left, a ruckus started into the class as the boys started waving to Hayato, aka, Haruhi, saying welcome with goofy smiles on their faces. Tsuna smiled nervously; if they only knew. The whole scene seemed to be the opposite of Gokudera's first day at school as male, as the girls were the ones who were frowning that day with the appearance of the female Gokudera.

Gokudera gave a thump to Tsuna. Everything seemed to work fine in his eyes; his boss' orders were clear; act like normal as more as possible and convince everyone that you're a girl. From that point, he'd just had to annihilate anyone who would defy that he was a girl, trying to be an obstacle to his success in that mission.

"I'll just pretend that I'm a spy in a TOP secret mission, having to disguise myself! It must be only normal for a future-right-hand man like me," Hayato said inside him, trying to encourage his self, even though his situation was nothing like that.

But, that simple move Gokudera had done, made Tsuna sweat as he felt cold vibes going towards him. Sawada Tsunayoshi hesitantly tried to look around, as a murderous intent was growing bigger-and-bigger around him; and he had become really accustomed to feel like that since Reborn appeared in his life. Almost all the male students of his class were glaring at him. Tsuna could read their message clearly; they were ready to compete.

"Give me a break!" Tsuna said inside him. "That's totally wrong! They can have him if they want! AHHHH! What if Kyoko-chan misunderstand this?"

Tsuna turned to face his one-sided love, but instead of that he faced more glances by the guys around him. The same time Yamamoto turned to him with that-perfect for a trident commercial-smile.

"Tsuna, where is Gokudera?"

"Eeeehhh... In Italy."

Yamamoto Takeshi; baseball-team's rookie, was unaware of the whole situation; it would be hard for them to make him comprehend what was really happening anyway. Yamamoto blinked. Why did his friend -yes, his friend- left without saying a word to him?

"I guess it was a urgent situation," he said and smiled.

"You saw right through it Yamamoto," Tsuna said in a bit of sarcastic tone.

"Don't act too friendly baseball mutt!" Hayato said passing by. "I won't let you disturb Tenth's education," he added taking his place behind Tsuna.

'I don't understand any of these anyway," Tsuna thought looking at the board which was filled with mathematical equations.

"Ah! You're the girl who plays Mafia! Gokudera's sibling, right?"

'Ah? You've me-" Tsuna turned to Hayato. "AH!"

Gokudera was sitting in a rather inappropriate-for a girl-way, causing murmurs and random comments through the class. Hayato raised an eyebrow and leaned forward as Τsuna made a sign that he wanted to tell him something into his ear.

"What's the matter, Tenth?"

"Gokudera, don't sit this way! Act more...girly-like!"

"Sawada, I see you're not losing your time," the teacher joked.  
"EUH?" Tsuna rolled his eyes turning to his sense.  
"You can use the break for this. With such low marks you better pay attention."  
"Sir, I was just-"  
"No excuses Sawada. Now let's keep up with the problem."

In the meantime, Gokudera was trying to make his self comfortable οn the chair, trying to coy his classmates' way of sitting. His life had become shitty since the time he turned into a girl. Not only he had to look as a girl, but act as a girl as well. On the top of that, Tenth had put limits in a lot of things; he shouldn't curse in public, at least as much as he did, he shouldn't smoke in public, he shouldn't challenging others, he shouldn't push away all the girls and he had to try not to draw too much attention. In addition to that he was forced to wear a skirt!

The poor guy had never imagined how uncomfortable a skirt could be. His legs were freezing and the feeling was way too odd. Plus the shoes he was wearing were nothing like his. Ηe would gladly take them off, letting his feet breath again.

"Tenth can count on me! I've never past the limits of any of the things he mentioned. Definitely," he said inside him; though the others would have a very different opinion," This is going to be easy! Che. Acting like a woman will not be hard for a man like me," he thought and smirked cheering his self on.

"Finally," Tsuna said, when the bell rang, feeling relieved.

"Oi, Gokudera-san, what happened to Gokudera?"

"Don't '-san' me baseball mutt! And what happens to me it's not of your business!"

"Gokudera! What are you saying?...And please..no-no fights, ok?" Tsuna interfered.

"Che..." Gokudera turned his face away.

"Hahaha...She acts like Gokudera. Twins are really alike after all. Hahaha," Yamamoto laughed.

"Ya-yamamoto," Tsuna said with a nervous smile wondering if he should tell him the truth after all.

"Excuse me..." Kyoko's soft vice interrupted them.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna looked at Kyoko surprised.

"We thought that we should come and greet Gokudera-chan."

"-CHAN?" Gokudera reacted.

"...euh? Did I say something wrong?" Kyoko asked worried.

"No! Don't worry about it Kyoko-chan. It's just…that...she prefers to be called Gokudera-kun! That's all!" Tsuna said trying to force a smile.

"Oh, okay then. Can I call you Haruhi-kun then? Calling you Gokudera-kun will be weird."

"My n-"

"Oh, this will be nice Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said not letting Hayato say something unnecessary.

"It must be hard for you to move into another country so suddenly. But don't worry; I'm sure you will like it here. Namimori is a really nice place. Why don't you come with us? We'll have the chance to know each other better," Kyoko said giving him, aka her to her eyes, a warm smile.

"Hanging around with these guys must be really boring anyway," Hana added.

"Why would I like to hang out with gi-AH" a hard hustle made him stop."-uys, anyway...I..I don't know them very well after all..."

"They are nice," Kyoko said.

"Come on girls," Hana said dragging Gokudera with her.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called in dismay.

Little by little he was dragged into a scary dimension; women's world, and he wasn't able to find an escape. Tsuna waved to him with a big, nervous, smile plastered on his face. However, no matter how naive Tsuna was, he had a dark side in him as well, which had been awoke that time. A big smile played on his lips and he snickered as an idea popped into his mind.

"Ok! I'm going to use Gokudera to find more about Kyoko-chan! Girls tell everything to each other!" Tsuna said inside him and by the time he finished his thought Reborn came flying to him and kicked him straight in his face.

"Stop being out of character Useless Tsuna!"  
"Reborn! Let me have my moment for once!" Tsuna complained.

And while Gokudera was trying to escape the terrible fate of being a middle school girl and Tsuna was getting more and more in despair- turning into a great competitor for Nozomu Itoshiki- the cause of all that was closer than they could ever imagine. The weird Hitman was risking her life doing a very dangerous thing;...sightseeing.

"I'm starving..."

Of course, sightseeing is dangerous; especially when you're not caring a map with you. Poor Hitman...When you sightseeing non-stop you'll surely end with no money, especially when you spend your money on random fortune-tellers in an attempt to find more about your future as a hitman.

"Paaaasta... Paaasta..."

Poor, unfortunate Hitman. No matter how much she was drooling, food would never come from the sky. And as she was walking, guided by the smells of the food around, a strange sound broke the silence of the lonely road. She turned to look behind her only to see fumes in the distance. Her eyebrow twitched as something inhuman seemed to run towards her. It was getting closer-and-closer...

"AHHHHHH!" the poor hitman let a yell, not able to react.

"Come on everyone! TO THE EXTREME! EI-OH! EI-OH!"

Namimori's boxing club passed over her. A bang was heard mixed with their cheering and a minute later the only left behind them was dash mixed with blue fumes.

"Ahh, no, not again...That's the 67th time," the poor hitman was laying on the ground, cover with footprints and_ his_ face in the mud.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed the part! Thanks for readng again! **_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**Akemashite Omedetou!**_

_**Καλά Χριστούγεννα!(Huh, that's Greek...yeah...)**_


End file.
